Quand nous serons grands
by Svetlana Black
Summary: Chap1 : Un Remus et un Sirius de 4/5 ans. Amitié ou début d'amour platonique ? - - Chap2 : Sirius et Remus adolescents. - - Chap3 : Après la mort de Remus.
1. Chapter 1

_Voilà comme promis un petit one-shot SB/RL tout mignon ( enfin je trouve ) pour me faire pardonner du dernier chapitre de 'Sous les tropiques'_

_Légèrement UA, car il se passe quand nos deux chouchoux avaient 4/5 ans et qu'ils ne sont pas sensés se connaître à cette époque._

_Persos pas à moi bla bla bla JKR bla bla bla_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

C'était la rentrée scolaire à l'école maternelle de St Johns. Ce jour-là, un nouvel élève arriva dans la moyenne section _(1)_. C'était un petit garçon avec de beaux cheveux châtain-roux, un peu trop longs, qui lui retombaient sur ses yeux couleur miel. Il paraissait si timide quand il entra dans la salle de classe. La maîtresse l'accueillit et le présenta aux autres élèves.

-Les enfants, je vous présente votre nouveau camarade. Il s'appelle Remus. J'espère que vous serez gentil avec lui.

Puis, l'institutrice leur donna un dessin à colorier suivant les numéros. Le petit Remus s'assit seul à une table, mais il n'avait pas de feutres. Il se leva alors et alla voir un petit garçon blond :

-Tu peux me prêter tes feutres, s'il te plaît ?, demanda-t-il timidement.

-Non, c'est à moi, t'as qu'à avoir les tiens.

Il se tourna alors vers les deux autres enfants assis à la table du petit blond.

-Vous pouvez me prêter vos feutres, s'il vous plait ?, questionna-t-il à nouveau.

Encore une fois, il essuya un refus. Alors il se mit à pleurer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Remus ?

-Y veulent pas me prêter leurs feutres, sanglota le petit garçon.

-Ce n'est pas bien les enfants !, gronda la maîtresse. Qui veut partager ses feutres avec Remus ?

Seul un élève leva la main. Un mignon petit garçon brun aux grands yeux gris.

-C'est bien, Sirius. Va t'asseoir à côté de Remus, comme ça il n'aura pas besoin de se lever à chaque fois qu'il voudra un feutre.

-Oui, maîtresse.

Les deux petits garçons allèrent s'asseoir à leur table.

-T'es gentil, toi. Les autres, ils sont tous méchants, déclara Remus.

-Moi, je serai jamais méchant avec toi.

C'est sur cette promesse que naquit l'amitié de Remus et Sirius. À partir de ce jour-là, les deux garçonnets devinrent inséparables. Le premier, qui était très timide, était devenu le souffre-douleur de la classe; le second le défendait donc contre les autres élèves, n'hésitant jamais à se battre.

-- - --

Au mois de décembre, Remus ne vint pas à l'école pendant quelques jours, Sirius était inquiet de ne pas voir son petit camarade. Durant cette période, il resta dans son coin, n'approchant pas des autres élèves, parfois il pleurait un peu en réclamant Remus.

Alors quand il revint enfin, Sirius lui sauta dessus et le serra dans ses bras et partout où il allait il traînait Remus en le tenant par la main.

Il lui avait aussi dit :

-Quand je serai grand, je serai docteur et je resterai avec toi, comme ça tu ne seras jamais malade.

-- - --

Le dix mars était l'anniversaire de Remus, il allait avoir cinq ans.

-Tu veux inviter des petits camarades pour ton anniversaire, mon chéri ?

-Sirius.

-Que Sirius, tu es sûr ?

-Oui. J'aime pas les autres. Ils sont méchants.

-Alors d'accord. J'irai voir sa maman pour lui demander si elle est d'accord pour qu'il vienne.

Trois jours plus tard, les deux petits garçons fêtèrent l'anniversaire de Remus. Sirius avait apporté un livre de contes pour son camarade qui commençait à savoir lire. Pour le remercier, Remus fit un petit bisou sur les lèvres de Sirius. La mère de Remus qui avait assisté à la scène, trouva cela mignon et eu un sourire quand plus tard, Sirius rendit son petit baiser à son fils.

Mais elle était bien la seule à être de cet avis. En effet, quand la mère de Sirius vint le chercher, elle lui raconta la petite scène et celle-ci se mit en colère après son fils et dès qu'ils eurent quitté la maison de Remus, elle le disputa de plus belle.

-Sirius, les garçons ne se font pas des bisous entre eux. Ce n'est pas normal !

-Pourquoi ? Moi, j'aime bien faire des bisous à Remus…

Sa mère ne répondit pas mais le gifla.

-Ça, c'est pour m'avoir contredit. Si jamais j'apprends que tu as recommencé, ce sera pire. C'est compris ?

-Oui, maman.

-- - --

Malgré les menaces de sa mère, Sirius continua à embrasser son ami quand ils étaient seuls. Et Remus invitait régulièrement le garçon à venir goûter chez lui, sachant qu'il pourrait lui faire des bisous. Au début, la mère de Sirius n'était pas très d'accord pour laisser son fils aller chez ce garçon qui, d'après elle, pervertissait son fils, mais très vite, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était beaucoup plus heureuse quand elle n'avait pas son fils près d'elle. Elle consentit alors à le laisser se rendre chez Remus. Ce dernier rayonnait à chaque visite de son camarade.

-Remus, viens voir s'il te plaît, l'appela un jour sa mère.

-Quoi ? J'ai pas fais de bêtise…

-Je sais bien, mon chéri. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Et je suis sûr que tu vas être très content…

-Je vais avoir un petit frère ?, demanda le garçonnet avec une note d'espoir dans la voix.

-Non. Sirius va passer une semaine entière à la maison. Ses parents partent en voyage et ils ne veulent pas l'emmener avec eux, alors sa maman m'a demandée si je voulais bien le garder pendant ce temps là. Tu es content ?

-Oh, oui. Très.

-Il faut qu'on aille le chercher chez lui. Tu veux venir avec moi ?

-Oui.

-Très bien mais juste une chose; tu ne lui fais pas de bisou devant ses parents, sinon ils vont se fâcher contre lui. D'accord ?

-Oui, maman.

-Alors allons-y.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la femme et les deux garçons étaient de retour.

-Madame, je vais dormir où ?

-Dans la chambre de Remus, je vais t'installer un lit de camp.

-Pourquoi Sirius peut pas dormir dans mon lit ?

-Parce qu'il n'y a pas assez de place et en plus sa maman serait en colère contre moi si elle savait que je vous fais dormir ensemble.

-Et si on ne lui dit pas ?

-Non, les garçons. Vous aurez chacun votre lit. Allez jouer maintenant pendant que je vous prépare des crêpes.

-Ouais ! Tu viens Sirius ?

-Oui. On peut jouer avec ta moto ?

-Si tu veux.

Les deux garçonnets sortirent dans la cour et chacun leur tour, ils montèrent le petit deux-roues.

Au bout d'environ une heure, la mère de Remus les appela pour prendre leur goûter.

-Elles sont très bonnes vos crêpes, madame.

-Merci, Sirius.

-Est-ce que vous pourrez faire le gâteau pour le mariage de Remus et moi ?

-Ça fait deux gâteaux alors…

-Bah non.

-Pourquoi non ? Un pour ton mariage, et un pour celui de Remus. Un plus un, ça fait deux.

-Mais on va se marier ensemble quand on sera grand, alors ça fait juste un mariage…

-Ah, mais je ne savais pas que vous vouliez vous marier ensemble, rit la mère de Remus.

-Bah oui, répondit son fils comme si c'était une évidence.

La femme n'osa pas dire aux garçons que ce n'était pas possible. Après tout, il fallait bien laisser rêver les enfants, l'innocence disparaîtrait bien assez vite. Et ils étaient tellement mignons quand ils se faisaient des bisous comme deux petits amoureux.

* * *

_(1) vu que je sais pas comment c'est ailleurs qu'en France, je précise : enfants de 4-5 ans_

* * *

_Alors ?_

_J'ai réussi à me faire pardonner ? Ou si vous n'avez pas lu 'Sous les tropiques', qu'avez-vous pensez de ce petit texte ?_

_Reviews ?_

_Bises,_

_Svet'_


	2. Chapter 2

_Certaines ( **TVXQFane Sa-Chan **et **Mimichang **pour ne pas les citer…) d'entre vous ont voulu ( pour ne pas dire exigé, XD ) une suite, alors la voilà ( beaucoup plus longue que la première partie ). Attention, gros saut dans le temps, ce ne sont plus des petits garçons, mais deux ( beaux ) adolescents…_

_Évidemment, le titre n'a plus trop de rapport avec l'histoire maintenant, mais bon, je l'aime bien…_

_**Feasie** : je sais que le mariage gay est autorisé en Angleterre, mais ce n'était pas le cas dans les années 60/70, à l'époque où se déroule l'histoire…_

_Persos pas à moi bla bla bla JKR bla bla bla…_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Il y avait longtemps que les garçons avaient perdu une bonne partie de leur innocence. Ils avaient maintenant seize ans et savaient que la vie était loin d'être rose, une espèce de fou furieux voulait prendre le pouvoir et éliminer les Moldus et les sorciers dont le sang n'était pas 'pur'.

Néanmoins, ils vivaient de bons moments, seuls ou avec leurs amis communs. Remus et Sirius étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, rien ne pouvait les séparer. Pas même, la grosse dispute qu'ils avaient eus à l'âge de treize ans quand Sirius avait découvert ce que son ami lui cachait depuis des années, à savoir qu'il était un loup-garou. Et ce n'était pas cette révélation qui avait mis Sirius en colère, mais le fait que Remus n'ait pas jugé bon de lui dire. Depuis ce jour, ils ne s'étaient plus disputés une seule fois.

Malgré la menace qui planait sur le monde sorcier, ils essayaient de vivre le plus normalement possible. Ils étaient heureux d'être ensemble tout au long de l'année. Ils ne se séparaient jamais, ayant choisi les mêmes options. Et pendant les vacances, ils se voyaient tous les jours ou presque, habitant le même quartier. Mais depuis cet été, Sirius, étant parti de chez ses parents, habitait chez James, leur ami.

Il n'avait pas voulu aller chez Remus car le père de celui-ci était décédé peu de temps avant et que, sachant que madame Lupin gagnait très peu d'argent, il ne voulait pas être un coût supplémentaire pour elle. Néanmoins, Remus avait réussi à le convaincre de venir passer la moitié des vacances de Noël chez lui, une semaine rien que tous les deux, sans leurs amis. Il passerait la seconde moitié chez sa cousine Andromeda, vu qu'il ne pouvait pas retourner à Hogwarts en plein milieu des vacances et que James et ses parents partaient pendant les deux semaines en France.

Sirius était heureux de pouvoir passer du temps seul avec Remus, ça faisait tellement longtemps que cela n'était pas arrivé.

-À quoi penses-tu, Paddy ?

-À rien de particulier. Enfin, si. Je pensais à ta mère.

-Ma mère ?

-Oui, c'est vraiment gentil de sa part de m'accueillir pendant une semaine.

-Tu sais bien qu'elle t'a toujours adoré. Elle te considère un peu comme son deuxième fils, répondit Remus alors qu'ils descendaient du train et rejoignaient sa mère.

-Comment allez-vous, les garçons ?

-Très bien, maman.

-Et toi, Sirius ?

-Très bien aussi, madame. Et merci de me recevoir chez vous.

-C'est toujours un plaisir de te voir.

-On rentre de quelle façon, maman ?

-Étant donné que les transports Moldus sont surpeuplés à cette heure-ci, nous allons transplaner. Et comme vous n'avez pas votre permis, vous allez vous accrocher après moi.

Les garçons prirent chacun un bras de la femme et le serrèrent; puis tous trois disparurent dans un 'plop' caractéristique.

-Vous devez avoir faim après ce voyage. Bien que je sois certaine que vous avez mangé beaucoup de sucreries…, dit la mère de Remus quand ils furent arrivés dans la petite maison des Lupin. Allez donc goûter avant de ranger vos affaires. Je vous ai préparé des crêpes. Je sais que Sirius les aime beaucoup.

-Bonne idée, maman. C'est vrai que les chocogrenouilles ne sont pas très nourrissantes.

Les garçons allèrent s'asseoir dans la cuisine où madame Lupin leur servit un plat énorme de crêpes.

-Hum… Elles sont toujours aussi divines. Si je le pouvais, je ne me nourrirais que de vos crêpes.

-Je t'en ferai d'autres pour Hogwarts. Je me rappelle la première fois que tu en as mangés, c'était au début où vous vous connaissiez, quand vous aviez cinq ans environ.

-Je ne me rappelle pas vraiment… Et toi, Moony ?

-Pas du tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé de spécial ?

-Vous ne vous rappelez pas ? Sirius m'avait posée une question très mignonne…, sourit la femme.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-Si je pouvais faire le gâteau pour votre mariage.

-Tu veux dire 'nos' mariages, maman…

-Non, votre mariage à tous les deux. Je croyais que tu voulais dire un par mariage, Sirius. Mais vous m'avez bien dit que vous vouliez vous marier ensemble…

-Ça va, Paddy. T'es tout rouge.

-Hein ? Oh, oui. Oui, ça va. Je me demande bien pourquoi je pensais qu'on pourrait se marier.

-Oh, il n'y avait pas que toi, Remus aussi le pensait. C'est dommage que vous ne vous souveniez pas de ça. Et puis, vous étiez tellement mignons quand vous vous faisiez des petits bisous…

-QUOI !, s'exclamèrent les deux garçons d'une seule voix.

-Attendez, je dois avoir une photo quelque part, je vais vous la chercher, dit madame Lupin en sortant de la pièce.

-Elle nous fait une blague, n'est-ce pas ?, questionna Sirius, mal à l'aise.

-Je crains bien que non.

-Oh…

Sirius baissa la tête, plus rouge que jamais, et ne la releva que lorsque la mère de son ami revint dix minutes plus tard. Les garçons n'avaient pas prononcé un seul mot durant son absence.

-Je savais bien que j'en avais une. Regardez.

Sur la photo, on voyait deux petits garçons - l'un châtain-roux et l'autre brun - qui marchaient en se tenant par la main. Ils s'arrêtaient de temps en temps pour que l'un des deux - chacun leur tour - pose ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre.

Il semblait maintenant que les deux adolescents faisaient un concours à celui qui serait le plus rouge.

-Alors vous voyez comme vous étiez choux, tous les deux.

-…

-…

-Oh, vous êtes gênés… Il n'y a pas de raison de l'être.

-Euh, ouais… Tu viens, Paddy, on va ranger nos affaires.

-Vas-y, je te rejoins. Il faut que je parle à ta mère.

-D'accord, répondit Remus.

Puis il quitta la cuisine.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Sirius ?

-Est-ce que… euh…

-Oui ?

-Vous pourriez me faire un double de la photo ?

-Bien sûr. Gemino !

Une deuxième photo, identique à la première, apparut à côté de l'autre.

-Tiens.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Tu as autre chose à me dire, Sirius ? Tu sais si il y a quoi que ce soit qui t'inquiète, tu peux m'en parler.

-C'est que… Non, rien.

-Sirius, je vois bien que ça ne va pas. Ça a un rapport avec la photo, n'est-ce pas ?

-Peut-être bien…

-Tu regrettes de ne plus être aussi proche de Remus.

-Nous sommes toujours très proches, il est mon meilleur ami.

-Mais tu voudrais qu'il soit plus que ça, j'ai raison ?

-…

-Tu peux me le dire, je ne te jugerai pas. Et je promets de ne rien dire à mon fils, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète.

-En fait, je ne sais plus où j'en suis…

-Tu l'aimes ? Je veux dire : es-tu amoureux de lui ?

-Oui, murmura Sirius.

-Va le voir alors. Il faut que vous parliez tous les deux.

-Ce n'est pas la chose la plus facile à faire vous savez…

-Je sais. Mais tu dois lui dire. Au nom de votre amitié.

-Et si jamais il ne veut plus me voir, qu'est-ce que je deviendrai ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je suis certaine qu'il réagira bien. Et même si il ne ressent pas la même chose que toi, je sais qu'il ne te rejettera pas. Mon fils tient trop à toi pour te blesser.

-J'ai quand même peur. Il pourrait m'en vouloir de lui avoir caché ça durant des années.

-Écoute, ce que tu as à lui dire est beaucoup moins grave que ce que lui t'avait caché - et que tu lui as pardonné. Crois-tu qu'il ne serait pas capable de faire la même chose ?

-Non. Mais je préfère attendre encore quelques temps…

-Fais comme bon te semble. En tout cas, si tu as besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, je suis là.

-Je sais, merci madame.

-Le jeune homme quitta la cuisine et monta à l'étage rejoindre son meilleur ami.

-Ça va ?, interrogea Remus.

-Oui.

-Si tu as des problèmes, il faut m'en parler.

-Merci, mais tout va bien.

-Alors tant mieux. Tu peux m'aider à installer ton lit ?

-Oh, oui, bien sûr.

Les deux adolescents passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à préparer la chambre et à discuter.

-- - --

Cela faisait quatre jours qu'ils étaient de retour à Hogwarts quand Remus demanda à son ami s'il pouvait lui prêter son livre de potions car il avait égaré le sien.

-Je l'ai sans doute oublié à la bibliothèque mais si j'y vais maintenant, madame Pince va encore gueuler parce que je la dérange à l'heure de la fermeture.

-Pas de problème, prends-le. De toute façon, je n'en ai pas besoin pour le moment.

-Merci, je te le rends dès que j'ai fini mon devoir.

-Rien ne presse. Bon, j'y vais, je dois rejoindre James à son entraînement.

-D'accord, à plus tard.

-Travaille pas trop dur, Moony…

Ledit Moony descendit à la salle commune, tandis que son ami sortait, direction le terrain de Quidditch.

Remus commença à feuilleter le manuel de Sirius à la recherche d'information pour son essai sur les philtres d'amour quand il tomba sur une photographie. C'était celle que sa mère leur avait montrée le premier jour des vacances. Celle où Sirius et lui, âgé de cinq ans, se faisaient des petits bisous.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Le jeune homme se demandait comment cette photo était arrivée ici. Est-ce que son ami l'avait dérobée ? Ou bien était-ce sa mère qui l'avait glissée là pour les taquiner encore un peu ? Il regarda la photo pendant un long moment, essayant de se rappeler. Mais le choc qu'avait provoqué sa morsure, lui avait ôté tous les souvenirs antérieurs à cette nuit-là.

'Nous avions l'air tellement heureux ensemble', pensa le jeune lycanthrope. 'Dommage que ce ne soit plus pareil… Nous ne sommes plus aussi proches qu'avant. Maintenant, il y a James et Peter. Ce n'est plus Sirius et moi contre le monde entier.'

La salle commune était bruyante alors Remus préféra retourner dans le dortoir pour travailler. Mais, même au calme, il avait du mal à se concentrer. Sans cesse, il repensait à la photo, il voulait la regarder encore et encore. Il l'a ressortit donc d'entre les pages du livres et la contempla, perdu dans ses pensées. Et, sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit.

-Moony…

-Hein, quoi ?

-Oh pardon, tu dorm…, s'interrompit Sirius en voyant ce que tenait son ami.

-Pourquoi cette photo était dans ton livre de potions ?

-Euh… ben, je…

-Est-ce que tu l'as volée ?

-Non ! C'est… un double.

-Un double ? Pour quoi faire ?

-Ben, je voulais avoir un souvenir de nous deux…

-Mais… Nous avons déjà beaucoup de photos de nous deux.

-Oui, mais pas où nous sommes si proches. Enfin… pas proche de cette façon…

-Paddy…

-Je sais que tu as oublié tout ce qu'il s'est passé avant que Greyback s'en prenne à toi, mais moi, je n'ai jamais oublié mes sentiments pour toi.

-Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ?

-Moony, tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi. Rien n'a plus de valeur que toi à mes yeux, pas même ma propre vie. Je t'aime.

-Je… je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Sirius.

-Qu'est-ce que… tu ressens pour moi ?

-Je ne sais pas… Bien sûr, tu comptes énormément pour moi, je t'aime mais je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour fraternel ou autre chose.

-Je comprends. Je ne te demande rien, je voulais juste que tu le sache. Bonne nuit, Moony.

-Attends. Je ne sais pas trop où j'en suis, mais je te promets de me mettre les idées au clair. Je sais que malgré ce que tu viens de me dire, tu veux une réponse. Je te promets de te la donner le plus rapidement possible.

-Merci.

-Bonne nuit, Paddy.

-'Nuit.

Durant toute la semaine qui suivit cette discussion, Remus tenta d'y voir plus clair dans ses sentiments envers son ami. Chaque nuit, il repensait à ces merveilleux moments qu'il passait avec Sirius. Et le journée, il le regardait, essayant de savoir s'il était attiré par lui et ce qu'il ressentait à sa vue.

La réponse à ses interrogations ne lui vint qu'après six jours d'introspection.

Durant ces six jours, il vit que son ami le regardait avec douceur, qu'il cherchait sans cesse à l'aider, qu'il le protégeait des viles attaques des Slytherins. Il remarqua aussi que ses yeux reflétaient par moment une immense tristesse. Et c'est cela qui le toucha le plus.

-Paddy, je peux te parler, s'il te plait ?

-Bien sûr. Tu veux qu'on aille dans un endroit tranquille ?

-Oui, il y a beaucoup trop de monde ici.

-Alors, allons dans la Salle sur Demande, personne n'ira nous y déranger.

Les deux adolescents se rendirent donc au septième étage et passèrent trois fois devant le tableau représentant Barnabas le Follet enseignant la danse aux trolls. Une porte apparut alors sur le mur d'en face.

Quand ils passèrent la porte, ils découvrirent une pièce de taille moyenne où trônait une immense cheminée devant laquelle se trouvait un canapé en velours rouge, comme celui de la salle commune des Gryffindors.

-Asseyons-nous.

-De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

-Je t'ai promis une réponse…

-Oh… Tu sais, je comprendrais très bien si tu…

-S'il te plait, écoute-moi.

-Excuse-moi.

-Paddy, nous nous connaissons depuis plus de dix ans, nous avons passé la majeure partie de notre vie ensemble, tous les deux. Je sais que tu as toujours été plus proche de moi que de Regulus, et moi-même, étant enfant unique, je t'ai toujours considéré comme le frère que je n'ai pas.

-Je comprends…

-Je n'ai pas fini. Je t'ai toujours considéré comme un frère, ou du moins était-ce que je croyais.

-Co…comment ça ?

-En réalité, tu es beaucoup plus que ça, tu es ma raison de vivre. C'est toi qui me soutiens dans les épreuves. Je t'aime aussi, Paddy.

-Tu… tu en es sûr ?

Pour toute réponse, Remus posa ses lèvres sur celles de son ami. C'était un baiser timide mais qui était porteur de toutes les promesses d'amour dont il était capable.

-Cela te convient-il comme réponse ?, souffla Remus lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

-Oui, mais cela nécessite une réponse de ma part.

À son tour, Sirius embrassa Remus, cette fois pour un baiser beaucoup moins timide, beaucoup plus passionné.

Mais, les lèvres ne suffirent plus, il fallut alors que les langues, puis les mains entrent en scène dans un ballet de caresses tendres et sensuelles à la fois. Les doigts s'activaient à défaire les boutons des chemises qui furent bientôt abandonnées sur le sol, où elles furent rejointes par les ceintures. Les pantalons étaient sur le point de les retrouver quand la porte s'ouvrit.

-Oh, pardon…

-James…

-On se voit plus tard, les gars.

James ressortit aussitôt, laissant perplexes les deux jeunes hommes.

-Il…

-Ce type est génial ! _( NdA : c'est moi qui a écrit ça ?!? Alors que je déteste James ? J'dois être malade…)_ Où en étions-nous ?, demanda Sirius en faisant glisser le pantalon de Remus, le long de ses jambes.

* * *

_Bon, si on les laissait tranquille ces deux-là ? Ils méritent bien ça…_

_Cette fois, c'était vraiment la fin ( bien qu'il ne faille jamais dire 'jamais'…) mais ça risque de partir dans le mélo si je continue…_

_Reviews ?_

_Bises,_

_Svet'_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ouais, j'avais dit au précédent chapitre que c'était la fin... mais je trouvais qu'il manquait une véritable fin, alors la voilà._

_Persos pas à moi bla bla bla... JKR bla bla bla..._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Cela faisait deux ans que Sirius était passé au travers du voile, qu'il était décédé. Par delà la mort, il avait observé son aimé sombrer dans la mélancolie. Deux ans étaient passés et Remus était toujours aussi inconsolable, se plongeant à corps perdu dans la guerre au mépris de sa propre vie.

Et ce jour-là, une heure - ou deux au maximum - avant la défaite de Voldemort, Remus avait été plus téméraire que jamais, face à un Dolohov complètement fou. Remus avait alors été tué.

Son âme s'était envolée, partant à la recherche de son amour perdu. Celui-ci avait assisté à la mort de Remus et voulu aller à sa rencontre mais on lui avait recommandé de le laisser se débrouiller, qu'il fallait qu'il fasse lui-même le chemin - aussi bien physiquement que mentalement - afin d'accepter son nouvel état.

Il avait fallut peu de temps pour que les deux amants se retrouvent l'un face à l'autre. Leurs esprits irradiaient sous la force de leur amour.

-Paddy !, s'exclama Remus en accourant vers son amour de toujours.

-Mon 'Mus…

Sirius s'interrompit, les larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues.

-Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

-Tu… tu es mort…

-Oui, mais nous sommes réunis, et ce, pour toujours.

-Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir, de te parler, de te toucher.

-Moi aussi. J'attendais impatiemment le moment où nous serons enfin réunis. Tu 'as tant manqué.

-J'étais auprès de toi.

-Je sais, je ressentais ta présence à mes côtés à chaque instant. C'est ça qui m'a donné la force de ne pas me jeter d'Avada Kedavra. Mais, en même temps, il me tardait de pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras.

-J'avais mal quand je te voyais dépérir, mon amour. Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé seul, une fois de plus.

-Oublions ça. Désormais nous sommes ensemble pour l'éternité. Si tu me faisais visiter cet endroit paradisiaque ?

Sirius éclata de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Utiliser l'adjectif 'paradisiaque' pour qualifier le Paradis… C'est un très beau pléonasme, Moony.

-Tu te moques de moi ?

-Non, bien sûr que non. Allez viens, je vais te faire découvrir les trésors de ce lieu.

Sirius prit la main de Remus et ils commencèrent à marcher. Ils avancèrent pendant quelques dizaines de mètres, puis l'ancien lycanthrope ( car en 'décédant', il s'était libéré de sa maladie ) se stoppa. Sirius comprit le message silencieux et - passant un bras autour de la taille et l'autre derrière le cou de son compagnon - l'embrassa amoureusement. Quelques temps plus tard, la scène se rejoua, cette fois-ci, sur l'initiative de Sirius.

Un peu plus loin, madame Lupin, décédée une dizaine d'années plus tôt, observait les deux hommes. Elle souriait, heureuse; il lui semblait retrouver les petits garçons de cinq ans qu'elle avait photographié des années auparavant.

**FIN**

* * *

_Cette fois, j'ai mis le mot FIN donc, c'est certain qu'il n'y aura plus de nouveau chapitre. De toute façon, que pourrais-je rajouter ? Ils sont heureux, ensemble, et ce, pour l'éternité..._

_En tout cas, je suis contente, j'ai évité le mélo ( mais pas la guimauve, tant pis )._

_C'était pas si mauvais, si ?_

_Reviews..._

_Bises,_

_Svet'_


End file.
